


One Last Day

by kibasniper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brothers, Canon Divergence, Childhood, Holiday Fic Exchange, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Promises, Protective Older Brothers, References to Illness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: N listens to Wally sputter in his sleep, a noise which sounds too similar to Zorua's coughing.





	One Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kippsmas Secret Santa 2018.

Raspy breaths aren’t uncommon for N to hear echoing in his room. The delicate child steps over the building blocks scattered across the carpet, his footsteps quiet to not disturb the younger boy. The faint creaking of the floorboards makes him grimace, noticing his brother stir as he approaches the bed.

Wally groans through closed lips. He turns in his sheets and clutches the blankets so tightly that his knuckles burn white. He’s only a toddler, and yet, he’s so afflicted with illnesses. N remembers his sisters whispering the word “bronchitis” like it’s a curse or an omen, a word that should only be murmured instead of spoken aloud.

N runs his fingers through Wally’s mop of muted green hair. The fluffy locks caress his palm, and N smiles. They share the same hair color and texture. Under different lighting, N’s hair appears to be just the slightest tint lighter, but he remembers Wally bouncing around when he first pointed it out, the joy in his voice so infectious that N immediately agreed.

Taking hold of Wally’s hands, N gently pries his fingers off the blankets. He cocoons Wally in the plentiful sheets adorned with Emolga prints, and he makes sure to leave some space between his frail body and the blankets. Too much heat would have Wally sweating and squirming.

Wally is only slightly younger than him, but he’s still so much frailer. While N was blessed with picturesque health, it seemed as though Wally inherited all of the fragility in the world. His chest would seize up, and he would be reduced to a hacking mess, reminding N of some of unhealthy Pokemon Ghetsis would bring to them in their shared room. 

N flicks his attention back to the yawning Wally, his hollow expression changing to one of mirth as Wally blinks the sleep out of his eyes. He smiles and smooths back Wally’s bangs. “Hi, Wally. I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

Wally, a child of only three, mumbles to himself. He rubs his eyes and curls into the blankets. “Hmm...I had bad dream.”

“What was it about?”

Wally opens his mouth and says nothing. He frowns. “I dunno.”

N snickers. “That’s okay. It’s better that you can’t remember it. We’re gonna eat soon, y’know, so come on outta bed.”

“I’m not hungry,” Wally says, and he pushes the covers off him.

N chuckles. “Really? You usually eat whatever Concordia gives us.” He flexes and pats his forearm. “If you don’t eat, then I’ll grow up to be bigger and stronger than you.”

Wally manages a tiny smile. He stretches, pushing his tiny arms into the air, and N steps away to another corner of the room. He hears Wally’s footsteps behind him as he crouches near a plump pillow and runs his fingers through the fur of a sleeping Zorua.

“When did that get here?” Wally wonders, crouching by his brother.

Zorua’s breathing is shaky. It coughs and shivers as if chilled by winter weather. N gently scoops the Pokemon up into his arms like a baby. His lips crease into a frown when he glances over to Wally, who begins to gently pat Zorua’s head.

“That’s right. Dad brought him to us when you were sleeping,” N says, nodding.

Wally tilts his head, his curiosity peaking as he says, “He sounds kinda like me.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I sleep, I do that.” Wally points at the wheezing Zorua, watching it twitch with fascination burning in his eyes.

N’s features tighten, but he quickly relaxes. “But how would you know how you sleep when you’re sleeping?”

Wally giggles. “‘Cause Anthea says so.”

N hums a noncommittal tune. Zorua sucks down a trembling breath and nestles against N’s shoulder. N watches Wally trace his finger through Zorua’s side, a look of concern flashing across his eyes.

“It’s hurt,” Wally says, and furrowing his brow, N gently rolls Zorua onto its back.

N hadn’t had the chance to inspect Zorua when Ghetsis dropped it off, but the coarse, faded red scar makes N chew on his lip. The mutual hoarse breathing from Wally and Zorua had stilled him after Ghetsis left, leaving him sitting with clenched fists by some of his toys. The sickness ravaging Zorua and Wally, Ghetsis had said when he arrived, was caused by loathsome humans.

The human world really had contaminated so many innocent beings. Even they had suffered from the careless ways of mankind. Enduring abandonment in the woods at such tender ages had left a scar on N’s heart, which only deepened as Wally grew ill and more injured Pokemon were brought to them. Each malicious action caused by cruel humans made the young boy grit down on his teeth and build his hatred for people. 

Still, he’s truly grateful for the Pokemon that had raised them in their time of need. Only Pokemon had treated them with kindness and sincerity until Ghetsis arrived and gave them a home. Even then, Pokemon became their closest confidants and friends unless they needed to nestle together and lean on another to survive in their new home.

“Uh, N,” Wally begins, and N snaps his attention to his younger brother, “how does Dad keep getting Pokemon?”

N shrugs. “As long as we can help them, I don’t care. They shouldn’t be treated badly by people.” He sets Zorua back onto the pillow and pats its head. “Nobody should be.”

Wally coughs and doesn’t bother to cover his mouth. He lets his eyes wander back to Zorua and sets his hands to his chest. “I’m kinda like Zorua.”

N’s eyes widen, and the air surrounding them turns stale. He sucks down a quiet breath and exhales it slowly, trying to regain his composure as Wally casts his gaze to the floor.

“Dad never lets us leave here, and I’m always sick, and I dunno why,” Wally mumbles, dropping his arms to his sides. He purses his lips and listens to Zorua sputter again. “I sound like Zorua all the time.”

N’s blood boils as he takes in Wally’s words. The human world really had something to do with Wally’s recurrent illness. Harming innocent Pokemon was one matter that could be settled. The Pokemon in their father’s care always recovered, but Wally could not. Wally is plagued with a disease sitting firmly in his lungs and spreading sickness throughout his tiny body. No wonder Concordia and Anthea always whispered that one dreaded word to each other; they didn’t want Wally to realize the severity of his sickness. Somehow, humans had caused more damage to his brother than they would ever realize, and no cure is in sight.

“You’ll get better,” N affirms with clenched fists, “and I know you will, Wally.”

Wally sniffles. “Really?”

“That’s right! Even if I have to go to the ends of Unova to find a cure! I will!, I will, I will!” N pumps his fists into the air, and Wally imitates him, a grin replacing his somber frown. He grasps Wally’s shoulders and mimes happiness. “I’ll go to other regions, too! From Sinnoh to Kanto to all over the world to help you.”

Wally’s joy spikes, reaching its fullest delight as the doors creak open. He throws his arms around N, and N embraces him tightly, smoothing down the curly locks of Wally’s hair. N feels his smile stretch into his cheeks and dimple the corners of his mouth. He knows Wally must have the same expression, the same sheer joy filling him as N’s promise lingers between them.

Zorua stirs with a whine. It rubs its eyes, and the brothers kneel by the pup. Zorua yawns and rolls onto its back, allowing them to rub its belly. Giggling as Zorua licks his paw, N tries to ignore the shadows crossing over them.

Wally glances over his shoulder and waves at Concordia and Anthea. Concordia bows her head in greeting, and Anthea asks Wally to come with them. Wally turns his head to N, who scratches behind Zorua’s ears.

“Where are you going?” N asks, keeping his eyes on Zorua. “Why can’t I come?”

The young girls exchange a glance. Their pensiveness causes N to narrow his eyes at them. He doesn’t even smile with Zorua meekly licks his cheek. Wally merely tilts his head, dutifully waiting for their response.

Maintaining her smile, Anthea says, “Lord Ghetsis would like to speak with Wally alone, N.”

“And he says that it’s urgent. We can’t keep him waiting,” Concordia adds.

“Okay! I’ll be right back, N!” Wally chirps, and he leaps over to the girls waiting with open arms.

N opens his mouth as if to shout out his name, but he promptly closes it. He glances at his toys, inspecting the scratch marks carving through his skateboard and trains. His mind races with thoughts, but he doesn’t verbalize them. Gnawing on his lower lip, N buries his heart’s pain with a grin and consoles himself as they leave him.

When the doors shut with a quiet _click,_ N doesn’t realize that it’ll be the last time he sees Wally until several years later. By then, both brothers will have already gone through their journeys, and they’ll hold each other for as long as they can.


End file.
